Kolorki
by AoKiseFactory
Summary: Aomine wraz z Kise wybierają się na Festiwal Kolorów, gdzie As drużyny Too wpada na swojego rywala, Kasamatsu. Na szczęście, Kise jest tak wymazany granatowym proszkiem, że nie pozostawia to wątpliwości, do kogo należy. Mimo to, Aomine robi się zazdrosny i postanawia udowodnić Kasamatsu, gdzie jego miejsce...


Zawodnik Too Gakuen stanął pod domem Kise i zadarł głowę do góry, jednocześnie naciskając przycisk "wyślij" w swoim telefonie. Nie lubił dzwonić do drzwi; chociaż siostry blondyna wiedziały, że spotykają się ze sobą od kilku miesięcy, czuł się niezręcznie, gdy na niego patrzyły i wyobrażały sobie, co robi z ich bratem.  
>A robił naprawdę wiele.<br>Aomine włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni i zakołysał się na piętach ,czekając.

Kise był już przy drzwiach gdy dostał wiadomość od Aomine. Dobrze, że dopiero co przyszedł. Kise wstał specjalnie wcześniej, by móc wszystko przygotować idealnie. Umył się specjalnym żelem, który wypatrzył kiedyś w domu swojego chłopaka i wybrał seksowne i stosunkowo nowe ubranie. Ciemne spodnie, podkreślające jego szczupłe nogi i koszulkę z dość dużym dekoltem. Na szczęście nie był kobietą i nie wyglądało to na nim tak niestosownie. Od tak dawna wyczekiwał tego dnia!

Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i wypadł na dwór z wesołym okrzykiem.

-Aominecchi!

-Yo - uniósł rękę, żałując trochę, że nie może go przytulić czy coś. Nie, żeby tego potrzebował, ale Kise to lubił. -Gotowy?

-Oczywiście! Nie mógłbym się spóźnić na ten festiwal! – zawołał radośnie, spoglądając w oczy swojego chłopaka i podskakując lekko. Jak zwykle, energia go aż rozpierała – Idziemy już? Idziemy ? Ile kupimy kolorów?

Aomine w myślach podliczył to, co zostało mu z kieszonkowego. Matematyka nie była jego mocną stroną, ale na szczęście, rodzice mieli własną firmę, więc fundusze miał duże.  
>-Ile będziesz chciał - powiedział, tak, jak mówili faceci w tych filmach dla rozhisteryzowanych nastolatek, które tak lubił Kise.<p>

-Yay! Aominecchi, jesteś najlepszy! – powiedział i rzucił się na niego, ściskając z całych sił. Tak samo szybko jednak odsunął się i podskakując ruszył przed siebie (oczywiście w złym kierunku).

-Ej, wszo - Aomine złapał go za kołnierzyk i zatrzymał. -Idziemy w tamtą stronę. Musimy jeszcze dojechać do tej dzielnicy, a to nie będzie takie łatwe.

-Oh? Naprawdę? – zapytał, robiąc przez chwilę lekko skonsternowaną minę. Minutę później jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który mógłby rozjaśnić najciemniejsze miejsca na ziemi - Poprowadzisz nas, prawda?

-Zgubiłeś się kiedyś ze mną? - Aomine uniósł jedną brew do góry.

-No co ty, Aominecchi! – powiedział pewnie i puścił mu oko – Przecież mówiłem, że jesteś najlepszy .

Aomine dumnie wypiął pierś. Oczywiście, że był najlepszy!  
>-Chodź, musimy zdążyć na autobus - złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął we właściwą stronę.<p>

Kise stłumił chęć chwycenia go za dłoń i po prostu podążał za nim, przyśpieszając kroku tak by się nie spóźnili.

-Aye, kapitanie. Nie możemy się spóźnić!

Aomine zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
>-Kapitanie? - powtórzył cicho i z pozoru spokojnie.<p>

Kise zrównał z nim wreszcie i spojrzał na niego z dołu.

-Czy jest coś złego w byciu kapitanem, kapitanie?

-Nie podoba mi się to - oznajmił. -Jakbyś mówił do swojego kapitana. Wiesz, że go nie lubię.

Blondyn cały się zaczerwienił i szybko spuścił głowę, chcąc, by jego trochę przydługa grzywka zasłoniła jego twarz. _T…to prawie jakby był zazdrosny! I to w taki sposób…_

-N…nie miałem tego na myśli. Nawet nie pomyślałem o nim! – mruknął czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Zaborczy Aomine to było zbyt dużo dla jego zakochanego serca – t…ty jesteś kapitanem mojego serca! Zdecydowanie!

Aomine uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
>-Tak lepiej. Chodź, wszo, bo się spóźnimy.<p>

-Już idę, Aominecchi! Już idę – zawołał wesoło podbiegając do jego boku. Już widział nawet przystanek autobusowy. A więc zdążyli! Musieli zdążyć! Tak bardzo chciał pomazać się z Aominecchim tym proszkiem!

-Trenujecie już do meczu z nami? - zapytał Aomine, który, zaraz na drugim miejscu po Kise, stawiał swoją ukochaną koszykówkę. I nawet, jeśli jego i Kise łączyło tak wiele, to on wciąż nie pozwoli, by pokonał go na boisku.

-Oczywiście! Tym razem uda mi się pokonać się, Aominecchi. I wtedy podam ci dłoń abyś mógł wstać i spłonąć w mojej chwale – powiedział i zaśmiał się jak psychopata.

Aomine prychnął, rozbawiony.  
>-Na pewno - oznajmił. -Jedynym, który może mnie pokonać, jestem ja sam. Poza tym - nachylił się nad jego uchem. -Pamiętasz, że wygrałem nasz ostatni zakład i musisz zrobić to, o co poproszę?<p>

-Hya - pisnął gdy poczuł jego oddech na swojej szyi i zaczerwienił się lekko - chyba nie poprosisz o to bym specjalnie przegrał mecz! Mam zamiar dać z siebie wszystko aby pokazać Ci, że jestem ci równy!

-Oczywiście, że dasz z siebie wszystko – zapewnił go Aomine. Miał jednak groźny błysk w oku, a na ustach lubieżny uśmiech. -Ale nie będziesz mieć na sobie bielizny.

Blondyn zatrzymał się i zaczął wydawać z siebie niezidentyfikowane dźwięki, pokazując w tym samym czasie palcem na swojego chłopaka.

-Ty… ja… coo…NIE! Chyba nie chodzi Ci o to, że… wtedy … ja … NA MECZU!

-Tak - Aomine patrzył mu bezczelnie w oczy. -Będziesz mieć tylko strój do gry. Nic więcej.

-Aomienecchi! – wydarł się na pół dzielnicy – musisz sobie żartować! Jak możesz o coś takiego prosić! Jak mam wygrać gdy… będę w samym stroju i będę myślał… o tym…

-O tym, co zrobię z tobą w szatni po meczu? Jak będziemy szczęśliwi, ale zmęczeni, a mimo to będziesz jęczeć o więcej? - w przeciwieństwie do niego, jego głos był cichy. -Tak, Kise. Moim rozkazem jest to, że nie założysz bielizny. A co tam mecz. W tym dniu w ogóle nie będziesz jej miał na sobie.

-Ale Aominecchi…tak nie można – powiedział już cały czerwony i lekko podniecony tym co mówił chłopak – ale wtedy przegram! Jeszcze jeśli mi… tego…jak mam grać w takim stanie?

-Myśl o czymś nieprzyjemnym – poradził Aomine "życzliwie". - Ja chcę myśleć o tobie bez bielizny na boisku.

-A…ale nie będę mógł myśleć o niczym innym…. I jeśli przegram…. A ty znów spojrzysz tak na mnie… myślisz, że będę w stanie….w szatni? – powiedział Kise odwracając wzrok.

-Przyjdziesz do mojej szatni. Będę na ciebie czekać - obiecał Aomine. A Kise dobrze wiedział, co czeka go w szatni, gdy do niej dojdzie.

-N…nie wiem – powiedział drżącym głosem – nie zamierzam z tobą przegrać. Czy jeśli przegrasz dalej będziesz mnie chciał?

-Nie ma takiej opcji, żebym przestał cię chcieć. Tak jak nie ma opcji, żebym przegrał - ostre słowa złagodził czułym odgarnięciem mu kosmyka włosów z czoła. -Chodźmy.

Blondyn skinął lekko głową i złapał go za skrawek koszuli, drepcząc niepewnie za nim. To … nie tak, że był na niego zły. Kochał go ponad wszystko. I dlatego chciał z nim wygrać… to on był powodem, dla którego zaczął grać. I …. Nie chciał nawet go pokonać, ale chciał by uważał go za równego! I żeby pożądał go jeszcze bardziej!

Aomine skasował bilety w autobusie i razem z Kise stanęli z tyłu, gdzie nikomu nie rzucali się w oczy. Dopilnował, żeby chłopak oparł się plecami o ścianę, a potem złapał się uchwytu tak, by zamknąć go w swoich ramionach. Nikt, nawet tutaj, w autobusie, nie mógł go dotknąć. Aomine nienawidził myśli, że ktoś inny mógłby kłaść ręce na Kise. Należał do niego. I tylko do niego.

Blondyn uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi rozbrajającymi oczami z bardzo długimi rzęsami. Aomine również spoglądał na niego intensywnie.

-Dlaczego tak mnie chronisz, Aominecchi? – zapytał prowokująco.

-A co, nie podoba ci się coś? - mruknął, nachylając się n ad nim.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy błysnęły wyzywająco.

-No nie wiem. Zgadnij.

-Hm. Bo strasznie kwiczysz, jak ci dobrze i chcę oszczędzić innym słuchania tego? - oznajmił, szepcząc mu te słowa do ucha. Jak na złość, autobusem szarpnęło i wpadł n a niego; ramię Aomine objęło Kise w pasie, chroniąc go przed upadkiem.

Kise wykorzystał to aby całym ciałem otrzeć się o niego, jęcząc przy tym cichutko wprost do jego ucha. Tak by tylko on mógł to usłyszeć.

-Naprawdę, Aominecchi? Strasznie kwiczę?

-Strasznie - zamruczał chrapliwie. -Słyszą cię pewnie sąsiedzi i myślą, że robię ci krzywdę.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego i w tej chwili ich twarz dzieliły centymetry. Kise uśmiechnął się do niego leciutko.

-Krzywdę? Cóż, wygląda na to, że bardzo się mylą.

-Uważaj, kołysze - mruknął Aomine, przyciągając go bliżej do swojego ciała. Dobrze, że ludzie nie zwracali na nich uwagi, pochłonięci swoimi sprawami. -Czyli mówisz, że najlepiej ci ze mną. Nie, żebyś miał jakieś porównanie.

-A może jednak mam – powiedział zawadiacko – ale zdecydowanie bycie z Aominecchim jest najlepsze.

Przybliżył się jeszcze do niego, czując jak jego podniecenie wzrasta. Dobrze, że jeszcze mu nie stanął. Co jak co, ale byli w publicznym miejscu.

-Taaak? A niby z kim masz? To ja cię rozdziewiczyłem - Aomine wciąż odczuwał dumę z tego faktu.

- No cóż… - Blondyn uśmiechnął się leciutko - rzeczywiście, moją dupę miałeś jako pierwszy, ale nikt nic nie wspominał o małych co nieco i ten tego.

Aomine parsknął śmiechem.  
>-Nigdy nie umiałeś kłamać, Ryouta - zamruczał zmysłowo. -Ani teraz, ani wtedy, gdy przekonywałeś mnie, że nie boli i żebym kontynuował.<p>

Kise natychmiast spłonął cały czerwienią.

-T…to … nie! Aominecchi ! – pisnął cichutko – Przecież się starałeś! I … myślisz, że nikt nie chciał by ze mną ten tego?

-Nie chciał - potwierdził sucho - bo mieliby do czynienia ze mną. Myślisz, że znajdzie się ktoś na tyle głupi, żeby się do ciebie zbliżyć?

-No nie wiem. Musieli by być tak zdesperowani jak ty – odpowiedział rozbawiony – myślisz, że jest ktoś tak zdesperowany by dostać moją dupę jak ty? Chyba wątpię.

-Och znajdzie się taki jeden debil, pf - prychnął. -Ale ty i twoja dupa jesteście moi, Kise. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

-Myślę, że moja dupa pamięta to nawet jeszcze lepiej niż ja. Chociaż od naszego ostatniego razu trochę minęło to sam nie wiem… - powiedział drocząc się z nim.

-Moi rodzice wyjechali na weekend - powiedział Aomine beztrosko. -Wpadniesz na noc, co?

-Tak – powiedział bez najmniejszego wahania. No co? Nie był jakąś laską żeby myśleć o przyzwoitości, nie? Był po prostu ze sobą szczery! Nie tylko kochał Aomine, ale też uwielbiał seks z nim. I nie tylko sam seks. Wszystko co dotyczyło niego.

Na twarzy Asa Too zagościł szeroki uśmiech, pełen czystej, męskiej satysfakcji.  
>-Ciekawe, czy jak dzisiaj zrobię ci malinki, utrzymają się do meczu.<p>

-D…dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy…żebym akurat podczas tego meczu…był bez majtek… i oznaczony?

-Żeby każdy, kto na ciebie spojrzy wiedział, że jesteś mój?

-I tak wiedzą… i nikt nie będzie zaglądał mi pod spodnie. I przecież… ja wiem, że jestem twój… i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać więc … ciesz się!

-Rumienisz się i jąkasz, Kise - pstryknął go lekko w nos.

Kise fuknął i zasłonił ręką nos, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

-To ty mnie doprowadziłeś do takiego stanu.

-Wiem. I niczego nie żałuję - przyznał zgodnie z prawdą. Uwielbiał doprowadzać Kise do szaleństwa, czy to złośliwościami, czy w łóżku.

-Wiem – powiedział i po chwili zastanowienia, nachylił się do jego ucha i dodał już szeptem – gdybyśmy byli teraz sami to pocałowałbym cię i otarł się o twoje seksowne ciało.

Aomine poczuł przyjemny dreszcz, spływający mu w dół kręgosłupa.  
>-Gdybyśmy byli sami, od kilku minut już byś leżał i błagał o więcej, Ryouta.<p>

Kise zagryzł wargi, by siedzieć cicho i nie wydać z siebie żadnego niekontrolowanego dźwięku.

-Zabijasz mnie – powiedział lekko ochrypniętym głosem – nawet nie dotarliśmy jeszcze na miejsce, a ja już nie wiem co mam z nami począć. Za bardzo na mnie działasz, Daiki.

-Kocham cię, Kise - szepnął Aomine.

Blondyn zamarł na chwilę i spojrzał mu w oczy, milcząc przez chwilę. Mimo, że nie słyszał tego pierwszy raz i tak działało na niego to tak samo. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać objął go lekko w pasie i przytulił do siebie.

-Daiki… naprawdę mnie kiedyś zabijesz.

-Prędzej sobie rękę odetnę - mruknął pod nosem. -Okej, Kise, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Kise odsunął się od niego, chrząkając i poprawiając swoje ubranie. Tak się starał żeby wyglądać seksownie, a teraz wszystko wydawało mu się pomięte i niechluje. Zbyt odpłynął! _No dalej, Kise… musisz się ogarnąć! Duży dekolt…wspaniała klata i szczupłe nogi! Czyli to, co Aomine lubi najbardziej! Co wygrało z cyckami!_

-Już idę.

-Myślę, że niebieski i żółty to nasze kolory - oznajmił Aomine tak, jakby rozmowa w autobusie nie miała miejsca.

-Oh! Wspaniały pomysł! Umaże cię całego we mnie!

-Zobaczymy, kto tu kogo umaże. To zawsze ty kończysz brudny - dodał wymownie.

-Tym razem to ja wygram! Zobaczysz! Będziesz mnie miał całego na sobie! – powiedział pewnie – zrobię wszystko!

-Zobaczymy.  
>Lubił patrzeć na jego radosną twarz. To trochę pomagało radzić sobie z tym, co zrobił mu kiedyś.<p>

Jak tylko wyszli z autobusu, Kise złapał go pod ramię i uśmiechnął się do niego promieniście. Lubił spędzać z nim czas. Cokolwiek by nie robili. Ale dzisiaj mieli rywalizować.

-To co, Aominecchi! Idziemy od razu po proszki?

-No, chodź, nim nam wykupią.

-Hya! Tak! Zobacz, zobacz! – zawołał znów podskakując radośnie i wskazując palcem na jakiś stragan – Tam coś sprzedają! Chodźmy, Aominecchi!

-Prowadź, Kise - uśmiechnął się ciepło, oczywiście, wtedy, kiedy nie patrzył.

Kise pociągnął go za sobą, niemal promieniejąc szczęściem. Nie puścił go nawet gdy dotarli do straganu. Lubił być blisko niego i tyle.

-Zobacz ile mają kolorów – zawołał wesoło i szybko złapał kilka paczuszek granatowego proszku – poproszę dużo tego! Bardzo dużo!

Aomine złapał żółty, również tyle paczek, że mógłby tym pół domu wymalować. Do tego dokupili kilkanaście innych kolorów.

Gdy tylko Aomine zapłacił (Kise był tak zajęty planowaniem następnych ruchów, że nawet nie protestował, odda mu kiedy indziej. Jutro czy coś), odciągnął swojego chłopaka w bardziej ustronne miejsce i szybko odrzucił gdzieś za siebie swoje paczki i dorwał się do tych żółtych. Otworzył pierwszą z nich i rozsmarował ją szybko na klatce Aomine.

-Ej, impreza się jeszcze nawet nie zaczęła! - zawołał, ale nie pozostał dłużny. Wyjął z jego kieszeni paczuszkę z granatowym proszkiem i wysmarował nią rękę. A potem klepnął nią Kise w tyłek, zostawiając odbity ślad dłoni.

-Hyaaa! Macanie po tyłku jest nie dozwolone- pisnął chichocząc, po czym znów zamoczył rękę w proszku i zaczął sunąć nią po szyi i ramionach chłopaka, zostawiając na niej ślady palców.

-Twoje ciało jest moje, Kise, nie masz nic do powiedzenia - tym razem dłonie odbiły się na biodrach.

Kise zbliżył się bardziej do niego, będąc już niemal przy samym jego ciele. Żółtym proszkiem zaczął znaczyć jego plecy, zostawiając na nich ślady rąk.

-I co? Na razie jesteś bardziej żółty – powiedział uśmiechając się dumnie i sunąc już rękami po całej jego klatce. Cóż… jeśli to miała być zabawa, robiła się coraz bardziej erotyczna.

Aomine pocałował go, obejmując Kise ramionami. Dobrze, że stali w bocznej uliczce, ale nie mógł już dłużej nad sobą panować. Podczas pocałunku pokrył niebieskim proszkiem barki i plecy blondyna. Kise od razu pogłębił pocałunek, całkiem mu się oddając. Uwielbiał go. Nie przestawał błądzić rękami po nim, znacząc go tak samo, jak on jego. Widział już, że prawie każdy skrawek jego ciała był w jego kolorze i przyglądał się temu z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem .

-Nawet się festiwal nie zaczął, a my już wyglądamy jak dzieci - westchnął ciężko Aomine, czochrając mu włosy. -Chodź, wszo.

-No i co? Założę się, że dużo osób zaczęło zabawę wcześniej! Zawsze tak jest, Aominecchi! – mruknął Kise i znów wtulił się w jego ramię idąc przy nim – Dzięki temu zbiją więcej kasy !

Nie odpowiedział. Pozwolił, by wmieszali się w kolorowy, radosny tłum. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że od czasu do czasu ktoś sypał w ich stronę proszkiem w jednym z tęczowych kolorów. Skupiał się głównie na tym, by nie stracić Kise z oczu.

Kise nerwowo strzepywał z siebie różowy proszek, którym właśnie oberwał. No ej! Miał być cały granatowy! Nie potrzebował na sobie koloru Momoicchi! Tak się skupił na tej czynności, że całkowicie stracił swojego chłopaka z oczu.

-Aominecchi ? – zawołał cichutko. Przez ten tłum i tak go nikt nie usłyszy.

Obserwowanie go, gdy panikował, stanowiło swoisty rodzaj przyjemności. Kise rozglądał się, niczym dziecko, które zgubiło się w supermarkecie.  
>-Tu jestem, wszo - złapał go za rękę. -Nie puszczaj, okej?<p>

Kise odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął.

-Aominecchi! Bałem się, że gdzieś zniknąłeś – powiedział i mocno ścisnął jego dłoń.

-Nawet jakbym próbował, to ciebie nie da się zgubić - odparł. -Chodź, stoisz w samym środku, nic dziwnego, że się gubisz.

-Tak jest, Aominecchi! Prowadź mnie! – zawołał wesoło – Całkowicie ci się poddaje!

Ludzie obejrzeli się na nich, kilka osób uśmiechnęło się pod nosem.  
>-Oj, Kise, nie wywołuj sensacji - mruknął.<p>

-Przecież nic nie robię – burknął robiąc naburmuszoną minę – to twoja wina. Pewnie oglądają się za twoim boskim ciałem! Ale ono jest moje…

-KISE!  
>Chociaż Aomine chciał to wykrzyczeć, nim otworzył usta, ktoś go ubiegł. Kątem oka zauważył... Kasamatsu. Skrzywił się.<p>

Kise momentalnie puścił rękę swojego chłopaka i pomachał swojemu kapitanowi. Nie zauważył nawet morderczego spojrzenia jakie posyłał Aomine.

-Senpai! Witaj!

-Hej. Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał Kasamatsu, stając tuż przed nimi. Co prawda, na Aomine w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi, chociaż ten spojrzeniem ciskał gromy.

-Jak to, co? Bawię się oczywiście – powiedział wesoło, niemal ciskając z siebie kwiatkami, gwiazdkami i tęczą – To w końcu festiwal kolorów! Już zdążyliśmy się cali umazać!

-Widzę właśnie - powiedział sucho, patrząc na granatowe dłonie, które Kise miał odbite na całym ciele. Wyciągnął ku niemu swoją dłoń, umazaną na pastelowy błękit (jak stroje Kaijou), ale nim dotknął Kise, Aomine złapał go za nadgarstek.

Blondyn przyglądał się lekko zdziwiony dwóm mężczyznom, którzy teraz mierzyli się groźnie wzrokiem. Czyżby coś mu umknęło?

-Aominecchi? Senpai? – zapytał nie wiedząc co ma zrobić.

-Kise, idź kupić nam coś do picia - polecił mu Aomine.

Blondyn najpierw spojrzał ostrożnie na ciskającego pioruny chłopaka… i równie zdenerwowanego senapai'a. Może i nie powinien się stąd zmywać, ale… jeśli mieli swoje sprawy do załatwienia.

-Oki doki – powiedział i jeszcze na pożegnanie pocałował Aomine w policzek. Po tym szybko uciekł, znikając w tłumie.

Kiedy wrócił, obaj wciąż tam stali. Żyli, żaden z nich nie krwawił. Ale milczeli; w powietrzu wisiała grobowa, wręcz napięta niczym struna cisza. Atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić nożem.

Kise stanął obok Aomine i wręczył mu plastikowy kubek z piwem. Tak, piwem. Chciał kupić soczek jabłkowy, ale dali mu to. No, mówi się trudno. Przynajmniej Aomine będzie się cieszył…chyba.

-Coś mnie ominęło?

-Nie, nic. Porozmawialiśmy tylko.

-To dobrze. Jakieś plany na dalszy wieczór ? – zapytał i upił trochę gorzkiego piwa z kubka. No… nie było nawet takie złe. Jak na…gorzkie piwo. Kątem oka spojrzał na senpai'a, który wydawał się być trochę przybity.

-Uzgodniliśmy, że idziemy do mnie? - Aomine spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku. Nie musiał widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że Kasamatsu zamarł słysząc te słowa.

-Oh. Już teraz? Myślałam, że zostaniemy trochę na festiwalu – mruknął spoglądając jak kociak na niego i upił kolejny łyk alkoholu – Niedługo będzie wyrzut kolorów!

-No tak, ale po festiwalu - Aomine otoczył go ramieniem w pasie, kiedy mijała ich grupka rozbawionych osób. Zrobił to, by żaden z nich nawet nie tknął Kise.  
>Kasamatsu przyglądał im się intensywnie.<br>-Chyba, że wolałbyś wpaść do mnie - powiedział, uśmiechając się ciepło do Kise. -Powspominalibyśmy stare, dobre czasy.

-Oh, senpai! Naprawdę? –zawołał wesoło – Dzisiaj jednak obiecałem już Aominecchiemu, że do niego pójdę. Dawno tego nie robiliśmy więc nie mogę tego odwołać!

Zaśmiał się radośnie. Oczywiście miał na myśli samo nocowanie… ale Kasamatsu mógł sobie dodać parę detali.

-Może innym razem, co ty na to?

Kasamatsu nie dawał jednak za wygraną.  
>-A może jednak? Wiesz, swojego..przyjaciela.. spotykasz często, a dla mnie masz naprawdę mało czasu ostatnio.<p>

-Nawet jeśli… senpai… nie mógłbym złamać danej obietnicy! – powiedział poważnie i nagle położył rękę na jego ramieniu – Ale nie martw się! Kiedyś na pewno zaliczę nocowanie u ciebie! Nadrobimy ten czas!

-Nocowanie brzmi intrygująco.  
>-Po moim trupie - oznajmił Aomine, łapiąc Kise za nadgarstek i odrywając od Kasamatsu. Zacisnął zęby, widząc na ramieniu byłego kapitana Kaijou żółty ślad dłoni. -Kise moze nocować tylko u mnie.<br>-Niekoniecznie potrzeba mi całej nocy – oznajmił Kasamatsu, patrząc mu w oczy.

Kise spojrzał zaskoczony na swojego kapitana i zamrugał powoli.

-Do czego nie potrzeba całej nocy? – zapytał, a potem obrócił się w stronę swojego chłopaka i pocałował go w brodę – Czym się martwisz, Aominecchi? Przecież tylko ty chcesz ze mną robić takie zbereźne rzeczy, kiedy nocujemy u siebie.

Kasamatsu zgrzytnął zębami.  
>-Zbereźne? Puszcza ci swoje porno czy pokazuje gazetki?<p>

Kise natychmiast spłonął czerwienią, gdy uświadomił sobie co powiedział. Równie dobrze mógł po prostu przyznać, że umówili się na seks!

-Uh…tak…czytamy gazetki czasem…

-Uczymy się biologii i anatomii – zapewnił Aomine. -A teraz wybacz, ale musimy już iść.

Aomine złapał go za rękę i pociągał w inną stroną z dala od Kasamatsu.

-hyaa! Aominecchi! Czemu uciekamy?

-Bo zaraz przywaliłbym mu w ten krzywy ryj, a potem pisaliby o tym w gazecie. Dziękuję bardzo, ale aż tak głupi nie jestem.

-Nie rozumiem czemu tak się nie lubicie. No ale trudno. Skoro wybrałem ciebie wiedząc, jaki jesteś impulsywny, to nie mogę narzekać, hehe. Aominecchi… gdzie moja nagroda za to, jaki cierpliwy jestem?

-Dostaniesz nagrodę w domu. Oj dostaniesz - tylko nawet sam Aomine nie wiedział, czy to była groźba czy obietnica.

-Yay! Już nie mogę się doczekać- zawołał i dyskretnie zamoczył rękę w proszku. Pomazał chłopaka w każdym miejscu, w którym mógł zobaczyć inny kolor niż żółty i zamazać go.

Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko. Nikomu nie pozwalał tknąć Kise, ale sam też lubił, gdy ten podkreślał, że należy do niego.  
>-Chodź, poszukamy dobrych miejsc na finał.<p>

-Oki doki~ ! – zawołał wesoło i znów złapał go za dłoń – myślę, że tam jest całkiem dobre miejsce.

Po tych słowach upił znów trochę piwa i nie czekając na odpowiedzieć, poszedł w tamtym kierunku.

Aomine pozwolił mu prowadzić; z tej perspektywy bowiem miał idealny widok na biodra i tyłek Kise, które stanowiły jego ulubioną część ciała modela.

Kise popijał piwo, które coraz bardziej mu smakowało i, nie do końca świadomie, uwodzicielsko ruszał biodrami. Lubił czuć na sobie wzrok Aomine.

-Ej, wszo, nie idź dalej, bo znowu zgubisz się w tłumie - Aomine zatrzymał go i odwrócił się w stronę placu, czekając na finał widowiska. -I nie pij więcej, bo się wstawisz - szepnął mu do ucha.

-Nieprawda! – jęknął już lekko zaczerwieniony – Nie mam tak słabej głowy… no ale jeśli nalegasz… muszę ci ulec.

-Oj Kise, Kise. Ty i to twoje uleganie - Aomine tylko pokręcił głową, ale w głębi serca cieszył się jak dziecko.

-Tak, tak. Wiem, że mnie kochasz – powiedział wesoło, znów się do niego tuląc i mażąc go na żółto. Czekamy na wyrzut i pędzimy do ciebie, co ?

-Tak. To dobry plan - Aomine objął go ramieniem i oparł brodę o czubek głowy Kise. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy pierwszy raz przyjęli taką pozycję, ale naprawdę ją lubił. Czuł wtedy intensywny zapach Kise, który.. pachniał jak on? - Zakosiłeś mi szampon, wszo?

-Nic ci nie ukradłem – burknął, będąc jednak zadowolony, że może być tak blisko Aomine – Mogłem…kupić… podobny.

Aomine uniósł brwi wysoko.  
>-Aż tak lubisz mną pachnieć, Ryouta? - zapytał zmysłowo.<p>

Blondyn zaczerwienił się mocno i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Co miał powiedzieć? Przecież uwielbiał to! Kochał! Mieć jego zapach na sobie. Nie tylko po seksie…ale nawet mieć jego szampon… i pachnieć nim gdy chodzi do szkoły…

Po finale Festiwalu Kolorów, Aomine poprowadził Kise na przystanek. Jechali teraz w inną stronę niż ta, z której przybyli.

Blondyn stał obok Aomine i próbował otrzepać się z zbyt wielu kolorów. No dobra… mogli się nie pakować w tłum podczas wyrzutu, skoro chciał być cały granatowy… no ale chciał też się bawić…

-Aominecchi… posmaruj mnie jeszcze tym niebieskim.

I posmarował. Po policzkach, szyi, karku. Wiedział, gdzie Kise lubił czuć na sobie jego ręce i tak go dotykał. No i granatowy kolor naprawdę pięknie na nim wyglądał. Kise stał tuż przy nim i uśmiechał się jakby dumny. Zostało im jeszcze kilka paczuszek proszku…ciekawe jak je wykorzystają w domu. Aomine już miał kilka pomysłów. Kiedy wsiedli do autobusu, ustawił się tak, jak poprzednio. Nawet to, że zebrał z łokcia między żebra kilka razy nie sprawiło, że zmienił pozycję. Kise był tylko i wyłącznie jego.

Kise cały czerwony spoglądał na twarz chłopaka, który nie zamierzał zmienić pozycji i … wystawić go na pokaz komuś innemu?

-Nie będziemy się kąpać - zamruczał Aomine. -Chcę cię takiego umazanego.

Oczy Kise niebezpiecznie zabłysły, gdy wyobraził sobie co będą robić i jak będą wyglądać.

-Czemu ten autobus nie może jechać szybciej. …

-My też nie będziemy się spieszyć.

-Ja…wcale nie miałem tego na myśli – powiedział już cały czerwony ze wstydu.

-Mmm? Serio? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Kise spoglądał przez chwile na niego, a potem stanął na palcach, zbliżając się do jego ucha.

-Nie. Tak naprawdę ledwo powstrzymuje się przed rzuceniem się na ciebie – powiedział nie przestając się jednak rumienić. W końcu to Kise.

-Oj, oj, Kise - Aomine trochę spuścił z tonu. Robiło mu się ciasno w spodniach.

Kise odsuwając się od niego przesunął jeszcze nosem po jego szyi, mrucząc cichutko. Lubił się z nim drażnić i sprawiać, że Aomine tracił kontrolę.

-Tak, Aominecchi?

-Ukarzę cię w domu, wszo, zobaczysz - obiecał Aomine. O tak. Lubił patrzeć, jak Kise jęczy i wije się pod nim. A najbardziej lubił słuchać, jak Kise błaga.

Kise tylko uśmiechnął się niemal obiecująco.

-W takim razie czekam na to niecierpliwie. Oho. Czy to nie nasz przystanek, Aominecchi? Wydaje się, że już całkiem straciłeś dla mnie głowę.

* * *

><p>Gdy wysiedli, Aomine odetchnął z ulgą. Tutaj było mniej ludzi, powietrze było też czystsze.<br>-Chodź, znasz drogę - poprowadził go przed siebie. -Jesteś głodny? Pewnie nie ma nic w lodówce, to trzeba by jakieś zakupy zrobić.

-Nie! Znaczy… nie jestem głodny. Możemy już iść do domu – burknął jąkając się przy tym nie możliwe. No cóż… przecież nie mógł powiedzieć czegoś w stylu „You. Me. Bed. Now"

-Okej.  
>Wkrótce znaleźli się w domu Aomine. Chociaż większość osób uważała, że jego dom jest duży i luksusowy, dla Aomine to był dom jak dom. Miał swój pokój i to go najbardziej cieszyło. A ze reszta pomieszczeń też była dosyć duża...<br>-Chodź - wpuścił go do środka. Na powitanie wyszedł im czarno - biały kot. Aomine pochylił się i pogłaskał go lekko.

-Hyaa! Neko! – zawołał Kise i od razu stracił całe zainteresowanie swoim chłopakiem. Kise zaczął głaskać go i miziać, chichocząc przy tym jak idiota.

Mały koci zdrajca, który dotychczas uwielbiał tylko Aomine, przewrócił się na plecki i nadstawił brzuszek do głaskania.  
>Aomine znalazł go swego czasu na śmietniku i wziął do domu. Dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa. I nie nudziły go mecze koszykówki!<p>

-Neko, neko – wołał Kise i drapał go po brzuszku, głaskając jego grube futerko – Jesteśmy tacy uroczy, prawda?

-O tak, jesteście - westchnął Aomine, ściągając buty. Klepnął Kise w tyłek. -Potem się pobawisz.

-Jak zwykle taktowny – skomentował Kise, ale podniósł się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – Twój kot teraz jest granatowo- żółty.

Aomine obrócił się i wziął go w ramiona. Pocałował Kise lekko, zaraz tez przerywając pocałunek.  
>-Ty też jesteś granatowo żółty. I jesteś mój, Ryouta. Mój.<p>

-Zdecydowanie, Daiki. Calutki twój. W każdym, nawet najmniejszym stopniu – mruknął – no i co teraz ze mną zrobisz?

Aomine wsunął dłonie w tylne kieszenie dżinsów Kise.  
>-Zastanówmy się. Zjem cię w całości?<p>

Kise uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i oparł się o ciało swojego chłopaka, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego.

-Hn. Tyle na to czekałam dzisiaj – mruknął całując go w brodę.

-Uwierz, ja też – zapewnił go Aomine, przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach i ściągając z Kise koszulkę.

Blondyn wygiął się tak, aby Daiki'emu łatwiej było go rozebrać i znów przywarł do niego, zaczynając bawić się guziczkami w jego koszuli.

-Ten festiwal byłby ciekawszy gdybyśmy byli tam całkiem sami.

- Wszystko byłoby ciekawsze, gdybyśmy byli tam sami. Masz jakąś sesję czy coś? - zapytał, bo wiedział, że Kise marudził, że musi ukrywać malinki przed fotografem.

-Hehe. Żadnej przez najbliższy tydzień – powiedział wesoło i uwiesił się na jego szyi – możesz znaczyć mnie gdzie chcesz i jak chcesz.

-Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.  
>Dotarli w końcu do jego pokoju. Ich ubrania znaczyły drogę, którą przeszli. Kise, już w samych bokserkach, wylądował na łóżku, a Aomine (jeszcze w spodniach) nakrył go swoim ciałem. Odnalazł wargi chłopaka i pocałował je namiętnie.<p>

Kise oddał pocałunek i szybko obwinął chłopaka nogami w pasie. Teraz gdy Aomine był bez koszulki mógł bez problemu znaczyć jego nagie ciało. Odbijał żółte dłonie na jego plecach i piersi.

-Dalej cię to kręci? - zapytał Aomine, obsypując pocałunkami jego szczękę.

Kise uśmiechnął się i kontynuował swoją pracę, zaczynając lekko poruszać biodrami, ocierając się o niego._ Oho, ktoś tu był dzisiaj niecierpliwy._

-Zawsze kręciło mnie znaczenie ciebie .

-Dobrze że nie przyszło ci do głowy obsikanie mnie - zaśmiał się Aomine. Zgarnął granatowy proszek i zaczął sypać go na Kise. Całego.

Kise miał ochotę powiedzieć coś w stylu "i zniszczyłeś atmosferę", ale w tej samej chwili został obrzucony granatowym proszkiem. I już nie trzeba było odciskać na nich żadnych dłoni…on po prostu był teraz cały niebieski.

-Aominecchi – pisnął głośno.

-Hehe, cały jesteś mój, wszo - zaśmiał się i pocałował go mocno, zsuwając z niego bokserki.

-Hyaa. Czy… to zmyje się z mojego ciała? – zapytał między pocałunkami, ale chwilę później poczuł jak chłopak zsuwa z niego bokserki i wygiął się gwałtownie w jego kierunku, pragnąc jego dotyku.

Aomine ujął jego męskość w dłoń i zaczął nią szybko poruszać. Kise już był twardy, co spotkało się z jego akceptacją.  
>-Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jesteś mój<p>

Kise jęknął i złapał do za ramiona, poruszając szybciej biodrami. Tyle na to dziś czekał! Głupi festiwal…było od razu iść do jego domu.

-Ah…Aominecchi. Taaak!

-Ale się napościłeś - Aomine pocałował Kise w nos, a potem lekko przygryzł i zassał płatek jego ucha. -Tak bardzo mnie pragniesz?

W tej chwili blondyn nawet się nie wahał. Gwałtownie chwycił go za tył głowy i przyciągnął do namiętnego pocałunku, nie przerywając ruchów bioder. Zdecydowanie był dzisiaj niecierpliwy.

-Tak. Tylko ciebie tak bardzo, że mam wrażenie, że kiedyś oszaleje.

-Jesteś już tak cholernie mokry, Ryouta - wymamrotał Aomine, błądząc wilgotnymi palcami po jego udzie - że nie potrzebne nam żadne gadżety.

Blondyn mimo wszystko zaczerwienił się na te słowa. Szczególnie widząc jego wilgotne palce….

-O…cholera, Daiki – mruknął drżąc w całym ciele – t…to chyba dobrze, prawda?

-Jakbym wiedział, ze tak za mną tęsknisz, wpadłbym kiedyś - oznajmił "łaskawie". No bo przecież się nie przyzna, że też tęskni, nie? No.  
>Powiódł palcami w dół i wsunął je w Kise powoli, drażniąc się z nim.<p>

Blondyn jęknął dość głośno i rozsunął szerzej nogi.

-Cholera. Tęsknie zawsze. Powinieneś to wiedzieć! – pisnął, ciężko oddychając.

-No cóż... dzwonisz, piszesz, ale skąd mam wiedzieć, że brakuje ci.. tego? - pocałował Kise w podbrzusze, wodząc po nim lekko językiem.

-Bo…bo to ty! Skoro to ty…to jasne, że będzie mi brakować TEGO. No ale skoro na razie możemy się spotykać tylko w naszym wolnym czasie, to muszę się czasem zająć sam sobą…

Aomine znieruchomiał. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Kise. Na jego wargach powoli pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
>-Klaszczesz sam, Ryouta? Nie masz rączek na kołdrze?<p>

-Noo…co? To chyba zdrowe zachowanie, prawda? Każdy czasem… musi sam… nie? No powiedz mi, że ty nie robisz tego! – myślał, że ujdzie mu to na sucho, ale widać Aomine bardzo spodobało się co powiedział.

-O czym wtedy myślisz? O moich dłoniach na tobie? O tym, jak biorę cię ostro? - szeptał uwodzicielsko Aomine.

-O…o tym jak najpierw mnie rozbierasz, a potem dotykasz… i czasem wyobrażam sobie….. inne rzeczy – zaczerwienił się cały. Jak miał się przyznać do swoich fantazji? Nijak! Nie mógł ot tak się przyznać! – A ty…. Jak sobie wyobrażasz mnie?

-Powiedz mi, a ja ci opowiem moje - no, jakieś warunki musi mieć, nie? Był ciekawy, o czym myśli Kise. _Czy mruczy jego imię? Czy krzyczy, jak tedy, gdy naprawdę przy nim jest?_

-Czasem…przypominam sobie… jak robiliśmy to w szatni…. A czasem… wtedy gdy… uh… ujeżdżałem cię - z każdym wyznaniem robił się coraz bardziej czerwony i podniecony – A czasem dodaje własne scenariusze. Jak…ty biorący mnie do ust… czy coś takiego. I przypominam sobie jak mówisz moje imię…. Więc…

-Jezu, Kise, jakiś ty niewinny - Aomine trochę się rozczulił. Trochę, bo inaczej byłoby to niemęskie. -Wiesz, o czym ja myślę? - szepnął.

Blondyn spojrzał mu wreszcie w oczy, lekko niepewnie, speszony swoimi wyznaniami.

-Nie. O czym? – ciekawość go zżerała coraz bardziej. I mimo całego zawstydzenia, cała sytuacja podnieciła go jeszcze bardziej.

-Pamiętasz jak raz byliśmy w parku i skończyliśmy w toalecie? - Aomine mówił cichym, spokojnym głosem, chociaż jego oczy błyszczały, a palce cały czas rozciągały Kise. -Gdy zamykam oczy, widzę cię, jak klęczysz przede mną, z otwartymi ustami i czekasz. Kurwa, Ryouta, ty sobie nawet nie wyobrażasz, jak ja lubię te twoje wargi i zdolny język.

Dla Kise było to za dużo. Przewrócił go na plecy, uwalniając się z jego uścisku i nachylił się nad jego podbrzuszem. Nie wahając się, ujął w rękę jego męskość i wziął ją do ust.

-R-Ryouta... - wykrztusił Aomine, zaskoczony jego gwałtownością. Pogłaskał go po włosach.

Mruknął zadowolony, gdy tylko poczuł rękę w swoich włosach. Myśląc jednak teraz tylko o sprawieniu przyjemności swojemu partnerowi, zaczął powoli ssać i lizać jego członka, spoglądając co jakiś czas na jego twarz.

Aomine odchylił głowę do tyłu. Kise grał nieczysto, tak wykorzystywać przeciwko niemu jego fantazje!  
>-Chodź tu, wszo - mruknął, wyciągając się wygodnie na plecach. -Wskakuj.<p>

Kise oderwał się wreszcie od „pracy" i oblizał sprośnie usta, wykrzywiając je w lekkim uśmieszku. Komuś zdecydowanie przybyło pewności siebie.

-Cokolwiek każesz – mruknął i położył się na nim.

-Nie, nie - zamruczał Aomine. -Chciałeś ujeżdżać, tak?

-Mm… niecierpliwy –mruknął Kise i podniósł się na rękach, chwytając go za męskość i naprowadzając ją na siebie. Postarał się rozluźnić i nabił się na niego gwałtownie, pojękując cichutko.

-Boli? - zamruczał chrapliwie Aomine, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach.

-N…nie – mruknął, drżąc. Nie kłamał… w sumie. _Bo nie bolało aż tak._

-Kise, mówiłem ci, że wiem, kiedy ściemniasz - szepnął. -Powoli. Narzuć swoje tempo.  
><em>Powinienem dostać tytuł chłopaka roku<em>, pomyślał Aomine. _Za cierpliwość!_

-Nie jest źle… powiedziałbym gdyby bardzo bolało – nie. Nie prawda. Nie powiedziałby. Za pierwszym razem bolało jak cholera, a jednak nie pisnął słówkiem. Może on miał w sobie coś z masochisty? Takiego masochisty tylko dla Aomine. Kise podniósł się powoli i poruszył się, czując jak powoli ból odchodzi w zapomnienie. W większości .

Aomine wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał go po policzku.  
>-Ryouta - mruknął. -Mój Ryouta.<p>

Kise podniósł swoją rękę i nakrył ją dłoń chłopaka, patrząc mu intensywnie w oczy. Poruszył się kilka razy, nie odczuwając już bólu. Dalej trzymając jego dłoń, zaczął nią kierować na inne części swojego ciała. Chciałby Daiki dotknął teraz jego szyi… jego piersi… I tak też Aomine robił. Muskał opuszkami palców jego szyi, barku, karku, pleców, a potem rozmazał nią niebieski proszek na jego jasnej skórze. I chociaż ciężko mu się było skupić, gdy Kise zaczął się poruszać, krzywo w proszku nakreślił kanji odpowiadające słowom "Kocham cię"

Gdy Kise spojrzał na swoją pierś, wzruszył się tak bardzo, że prawdopodobnie rozpłakałby się gdyby nie był tak podniecony. Kise zaciskając mocno wargi i nie przestając się poruszać, postarał się zrobić to samo na klatce Aomine. Wyszło jednak troszkę gorzej.

-Aominecchi…przepraszam… nie wyszło tak ładnie - powiedział i wygiął się w tył, wystawiając swoje zgrabne ciało na pokaz.

_Co powiedziałby bohater tych filmów, które tak lubił Kise?_ Aomine próbował coś na szybko wymyślić, ale głównie przesypiał te produkcje.  
>-Wszystko, co zrobisz, jest ładne - oznajmił.<p>

Kise tylko uśmiechnął się na te słowa i przyśpieszył swoje ruchy. Chciał więcej. Musiał dać Aomine więcej… i sobie. Złapał jego dłonie i położył je na swoich biodrach.

-Dotykaj mnie bardziej, Aominecchi.

_I jak mógł mu się oprzeć?_  
>Przycisnął go mocniej do siebie i zaczął się poruszać, wychodząc mu naprzeciw. Zaciskał zęby, żeby nie wyć z rozkoszy. Kise był, jak zawsze, ciasno i rozpalony, co doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.<p>

-Aominecchi…więcej – mruczał już bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Uwielbiał kochać się z nim w tej pozycji. Zawsze doprowadzało go to do obłędu i nawiedzało w erotycznych snach przez najbliższe kilka dni – Jeszcze…

Aomine uniósł się i objął go, kierując nogami Kise tak, by objął go w pasie. Dłonie wsunął pod jego pośladki i narzucił mu jeszcze szybsze tempo.  
>-Nie mogę dłużej. Chcę cię całować, Ryouta - mruknął i odnalazł jego wargi. Całował go, tłumiąc ich jęki i pomruki.<p>

Kise objął jego kark rękami i wsunął jedną rękę w jego włosy, całując go coraz namiętniej. Był teraz tuż przy jego ciele…tak, że nawet nie można by wsadzić pomiędzy ich ciała ręki. I cholernie mu się to podobało. Kolor granatu zaczął mieszać się z żółcią.

Czuł, jak penis Kise ociera się o jego podbrzusze; nakrył go dłonią i zaczął pocierać, czując, jak ciałem chłopaka zaczynają wstrząsać lekkie dreszcze.  
>-Jestem przy tobie - szepnął mu do ucha. -Kocham cię, Ryouta.<p>

Blondyn jęknął głośno i pocałował go szybko.

-Ja ciebie też, Daiki. Ale to wiesz – zakończył zdanie lekkim uśmiechem. Boże… jak wspaniale. Tylko on…Aomine i dzwoniący telefon. _Ale zaraz…jaki kurwa dzwoniący telefon?_

-Kto do ciebie dzwoni w takim czasie? - mruknął Aomine. Jako że telefon Kise jak zawsze był pod ręką (Aomine mógłby przysiąc, ze to magia), złapał go i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.  
>I wkurwił się.<p>

-Hn… Kto to? – zapytał nieprzytomnie, dalej poruszając się na nim – Przecież możemy zignorować , Aominecchi…

Ale Aomine już odebrał.  
>-Masz. Twój senpai dzwoni - oznajmił, złośliwie mrużąc oczy.<p>

-Co? – wrzasnął nagle Kise, nie wiedząc co zrobić – Aominecchi, nie żartuj sobie! Rozłącz się!

-Kise? Co się dzieje? - Kasamatsu nadstawił ucha.  
>-Mów, jak już odebrałeś - zamruczał.<p>

-Nie odebrałem! To ty odebrałeś – pisnął, nagle czując przerażenie. Co on planował? Przecież…nie był teraz w stanie rozmawiać! – Senpai, rozłącz się !

-Kise, co się dzieje?  
>Aomine szybkim ruchem przewrócił Kise na brzuch. Kasamatsu słyszał szelesty i trzaski, ale w końcu zapadła cisza.<p>

Kise niemal głośno krzyknął gdy chłopak znów zaczął w niego wchodzić. Na szczęście udało mu się to trochę stłumić.

-N…nic, senpai. Zadzwoń później… n…nie! Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać.

-Płaczesz? Kise, czy Aomine ci coś zrobił? - Kasamatsu się zaniepokoił.  
>Aomine tymczasem coraz mocniej go brał. Był wściekły i zazdrosny, ale jednocześnie podniecało go to, że ten frajer usłyszy, jak Kise jęczy i krzyczy.<p>

Kise zakrył sobie szybko usta rękę, pojękując coraz głośniej. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, gdy był z Aomine, nie mógł się kontrolować.

-N…nie. Aomine nie…skrzywdziłby mnie. Po prostu… proszę rozłącz…ahhh…się.

-Pozdrów go - rozkazał mu Aomine, pocierając dłonią penisa Kise. -Powiedz, że przesyłam gorące pozdrowienia.

Kise krzyknął w uniesieniu i wygiął swoje ciało. Już był tak blisko spełnienia… mimo, że tak się powstrzymywał.

-Nie mogę! Zwariowałeś? SENPAI! Rozłącz się… to nie czas na… - i znów krzyknął.

-Kise, w tej chwili... w tej chwili powiedz mi, co tam się dzieje?!  
>-Pozdrów, albo cię ukarzę - oznajmił.<p>

-Ao…Aominecchi cię pozdrawia – powiedział już będąc na samym skraju. Był zdecydowanie zbyt pobłażliwy w jego stosunku – Rozłącz się , Kasamatsu…

-Dobry chłopiec - szepnął mu Aomine do ucha. Mimo to wciąż był zazdrosny. -Możesz dojść. Dojdź - polecił, ściskając jego męskość.

Blondyn momentalnie zadrżał, a całym jego ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać dreszcze i krzycząc doszedł, zaciskając się na Aomine. To było zbyt dużo. Dawno nie uprawiali aż tak intensywnego seksu.

-Daiki – mruknął pojękując jeszcze cicho.

Kasamatsu milczał, skupiony na dźwiękach. Jego gardło było zaciśnięte tak mocno, że aż bolało.  
>-Mój Ryouta - Aomine przewrócił Kise na plecy i pogłaskał po brzuchu. -Moja kolej.<p>

Kise spojrzał na niego i dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że chłopak jeszcze nie doszedł. Bez wahania wziął go do ust i zaczął ssać. Chciał sprawić mu jeszcze większą przyjemność, niż gdyby doszedł w nim.

Aomine wyjął mu telefon z ręki i przyłożył do ucha.  
>-Cześć, Kasamatsu - powiedział przez zaciśnięte wargi. -Kise teraz z tobą nie pogada. Ma, że tak powiem, pełne usta.<br>-Ty świrze. Ty popierdolony świrze..

Kise spróbował coś mruknąć w odpowiedzi…ale rzeczywiście miał pełne usta i nie mógł tego zrobić. Pomyślał o tym…przecież mógł sam się rozłączyć. Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Zrobił to dla Aomine? Zdecydowanie…

Zaczął poruszać powoli głową, ssąc go i liżąc. Aomine miał dosyć. Odrzucił telefon na bok i doszedł w ustach Kise, trzymając go za włosy.

Kise oderwał się od niego i podniósł wzrok, posłusznie czekając na jego ruch.

-Pokaż - jęknął ochryple Aomine

Blondyn posłusznie otworzył usta wspinają się na jego kolana i podchodząc bardzo blisko niego. Aomine sapnął głośno. Widok spermy w ustach Kise zawsze wywoływał u niego dreszcze.  
>-Prze-przełknij.<p>

Ryouta zamknął usta i lekko musnął jego usta. Dopiero potem przełknął i uśmiechnął się leciutko do niego, znów go całując.

-Kocham cię - mruknął Aomine, obejmując go i tuląc do siebie mocno. -Boże, jesteś taki seksowny.  
>Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że telefon wciąż jest włączony, a Kasamatsu wszystko słyszy.<p> 


End file.
